


裙摆

by Satoooo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo
Relationships: 鸦胧
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

不行，这太超过了。胧看着沙发上摆着的几件轻薄的衣物，脑海里的警戒线一下子紧绷起来，手指把柔软的家居裤揪出一团小褶子。“这个不行，绝对不行。”胧红着脸回头朝鸦瞪过去，而鸦只是懒散地坐在旁边的矮柜上眼含笑意地看他。“说了多少次了柜子不是用来坐的……”胧小声嘟囔着，“你干嘛要买这种衣服回来啊，先说好我是绝对不会穿的！”鸦也不着急，站起身来走到胧身边伸手拎起那几件衣服——白色的短袖衬衫，深色格裙，还有散落在一旁的领结和小腿袜，不管怎么看都是女高中生的制服。“不要生气嘛，这又有什么不好的，连短裙我都特意挑了胧君喜欢的颜色哦。”鸦把衬衫放到胧身前比划比划，又拿起短裙，接着撩起胧的T恤下摆，靠过去用手圈起他的腰丈量起来。鸦的手是温暖的，指腹柔软，胧觉得有点痒。  
  
手指在腰身周围走了几个来回，鸦满意地点点头，把胧拉进怀里像只大毛绒一样抱住，在后脑勺上呼噜两把之后凑上去亲吻他。“腰部的尺寸也很合适，胧君就试试看嘛。”舌头被柔软的舌尖来回舔舐，卷起吮吸，胧觉得自己变成了一支融化的棒冰，滴滴答答流着甜味的汗。他觉得有点喘不过气，轻轻推了推鸦的胸口，可鸦像是没感觉到一样变本加厉地掠夺他空腔里的空气。又是这样，胧有点沮丧，这样下去又会被鸦亲得晕头转向，然后晕乎乎地他说什么都答应。“唔……鸦……喘不过气了……”鸦听到胧软糯又有点可怜的鼻音，心想差不多了，舔舔胧的嘴唇稍稍放过了他，弯腰捞起沙发上的衣物，没等胧调匀呼吸就又压了过去，揽住胧的后背带着他一点点往卧室的方向挪过去。胧被抵在门上，腰后垫着鸦的手臂和一团柔软的衣料，手被鸦十指紧扣着按在门上揉揉捏捏。他觉得身体都软了，却被鸦压着动弹不得，下身还被眼前这个坏心眼的人隔着柔软的布料来回磨蹭。“快去穿上嘛，一定会很可爱的。”鸦打开房门，亲了亲胧的耳朵，“还是说胧君要我帮你穿？”要是真的让他帮忙，估计就真的不止穿衣服这么简单了。胧一把抢过鸦手里的裙子，又往他胸口推了一把，“你去那边等，离这里远一点。”  
  
虽说是把衣服抢下了，但胧还是做了好一阵子的心理准备，才咬咬牙脱下身上的家居服，穿上了衬衫和短裙。尺寸确实像鸦说的一样合适，明明是女孩子的制服，却完全没有被勒着的紧缚感。胧对着镜子左看右看，总觉得别扭，这条短裙也太短了，才堪堪遮住一半大腿，裙摆随着他的动作摇摇摆摆，凉凉的布料在裸露的皮肤上蹭过，胧不太自在地揪住裙摆向下拉了拉。他叹了口气，坐在床边拿起散在一旁的黑色小腿袜准备穿上。咔哒一声，卧室的门被扭开了，虽然开门的人很注意放缓了动作，可还是发出了小小的声响。胧的身体僵了一下，可他没想到阻止鸦进来的好办法，只好看着他走到了自己面前。“……不是说好在那边等着吗。”这显然是无力的抵抗，鸦在胧的头顶亲了一下，拿过他手里的袜子在他身前半跪下来，抬起胧的小腿帮他把袜子穿好。女孩子穿的小腿袜对他来说还是有点勉强，袜口太紧了，漂亮的小腿肌肉被黑色的袜筒紧绷地包裹起来，胧平时很少穿短裤，缺乏日晒的腿部皮肤有点不太健康的苍白，被袜口勒着，出现了一圈浅浅的红色。鸦抬头看着有点不好意思地回避着他视线的胧，在他的小腿肚上捏了捏，“胧君，很好看。”  
  
胧也不知怎么被按到了床上。衬衫被撩到了胸口，鸦用膝盖把他的两腿顶开，俯下身去在胸前舔弄，灵活的舌头很快就把乳尖舔得挺立起来。鸦掀开轻飘飘的裙摆，隔着柔软的内裤揉捏那团逐渐鼓起来的物什。隔着布料的抚慰让胧更加难耐，他抬起腿去踢鸦的肩膀，“……别玩了……”鸦顺势捉住了他的脚踝，把袜筒向下剥了一些，侧过脸去细细亲吻那圈泛红的勒痕。感觉到身下的人磨蹭着想要逃开，鸦握住胧的腰把人向自己拉近一点，碍事的内裤被褪了下来，松松垮垮地挂在另一边仍被黑色小腿袜包裹着的、悬在半空的脚踝上。  
  
“给今天特别可爱的胧君，一点特别服务。”胧听到鸦的声音闷闷地传过来，然后半勃的性器被温热的口腔含住了。整根性器被湿润的舌头细致地舔着，胧很快就完全硬了，舒服得眯起眼睛，喉咙里断断续续挤出几声甜腻的呜咽。轻柔的裙摆在床上散开，室外的光线被窗帘遮挡了七七八八，昏暗的房间里只有肌肤和布料摩擦的声音，湿润的吮吸声和胧难耐的喘息。腿在半空中悬了太久，胧觉得大腿根有点酸，把腿轻轻搭在鸦的身上，鸦感觉到重量，把性器吐出来，在胧有些发热的小腹上舔了舔，“胧君可不要把衣服弄脏了，就算沾上什么东西我也不会让你换掉的，到时候你就要穿着那样的裙子出门了哦。”然后他低下头毫无预兆地把那根硬得要命的性器完全含了进去。“哈……鸦……等一下……”敏感的头部一下子顶到喉头软肉，细密而强烈的刺激感从身下顺着脊椎直冲大脑，胧舒服得脚趾都蜷了起来。他觉得快要到了，怕一个控制不住射在鸦的嘴里，连忙去踢鸦的肩膀，想让他把自己放开，可鸦不仅没有放开，反而吮吸得更加卖力了。鸦伸手揉上胧有些紧绷的臀肉，不出他所料，后面湿淋淋的一片滑腻。他揉了揉柔软湿透的穴口，轻松地挤了两根手指进去，搅弄两下就找到了那点突起的软肉。敏感点被刺激的同时鸦又做了一次深喉，胧的腰一下子软了下来，颤抖着射在了鸦温热的嘴里。“呜！……哈……抱歉……”胧急促地喘息着，声音都带了点哭腔，“我没想要……你快点吐出来……”鸦完全没有要听话的意思，他滚动喉头把嘴里含着的东西全部吞了下去，还一脸回味地舔了一圈嘴唇，在胧的小腹上亲了一下，“多谢款待。”  
  
胧看上去对自己做的事情很不好意思，他抬起手臂遮住眼睛，胸口不断地起伏，脸颊上浮起的潮红还未消退，额头上也沁出细密的汗珠。“胧君别害羞嘛，以前又不是没做过，”鸦把胧压在身下，凑过去和他接了一个湿淋淋的吻，“而且刚刚胧君不是很舒服吗。”胧听完连耳朵都红了起来，他把脸扭到一边逃避鸦黏糊糊的视线，“……你别说了。”果然，穿这样的衣服还是太超过了。胧红着脸想。鸦装腔作势地叹了口气，手指在胧的胸口上画着圈，“胧君这样我好伤心啊。”身边响起窸窸窣窣的声响，胧把手臂移开了一点点，偷偷向鸦看过去——鸦伸长了手拉开了床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出了一个小东西，他脑海里顿时警报大作，想要起身逃开，却被动作更快的鸦用膝盖压在了床上。“鸦！你把它放回去！不要玩了！”“不——行。”鸦的手向下探去，那个小洞还是十分湿润柔软，适合被进入，不管是性器还是其他东西。鸦一手按住想要挣扎起身的胧，另一只手非常熟练地把小穴开拓得汁水淋漓，然后把刚刚取出来的小东西放了进去。他试着按下了开关，那个小东西立刻在胧的身体里运作起来，正处于不应期的胧被小穴中陌生又异常的震动感磨得一阵腰酸，挣扎的动作也酥软得缓慢下来。  
  
“好了，不要这么抗拒嘛。”鸦抚摸着胧短短的头发，像小雀一样啄着他的嘴唇亲吻他，舌尖打开他因为紧张而咬紧的齿列，一边轻柔地唇舌纠缠着安抚他，一边含糊地用气声叫着小可爱小甜心撒娇，他知道胧最吃这套，一定会心软的。果然，胧渐渐放松下来，身体也不再紧绷，湿着眼睛回应鸦的亲吻。鸦很懂得见好就收，他按掉了开关，把胧抱在怀里亲他的额头，“特别服务也结束了，那我们一会要出门了哦。”他把人抱得紧了些，“放心，会给你假发和口罩的，胧君不要害怕。”他亲亲胧的发顶，把刚刚和跳蛋一起拿出来的一支油性笔轻轻丢在了床头。


	2. Chapter 2

糟糕，胧君这个样子也太可爱了。鸦看着紧紧贴在他身边的胧，脑海中不由得充满了这样那样的想法。胧显然是非常不适应今天的装扮——女高中生的短裙制服，浅栗色短假发，虽然脸上带着口罩，但被口罩遮盖住的嘴唇上还涂着亮晶晶的水红色唇蜜。这样的衣装在家里穿已经算是到了极限，被鸦软磨硬泡地带出门后，不知道是太过羞耻还是害怕身边的路人发现自己其实不是女孩子，胧一路上都浑身紧绷，一会儿捏捏口罩一会儿拉拉短裙的裙摆，身体无意间紧紧贴在了鸦身上，样子像极了偷偷和已经工作了的年长恋人出来约会的女高中生。  
  
当然，令胧浑身紧绷的不只是这身装扮。  
  
一颗圆润的跳蛋正塞在胧的小穴里。鸦出门前用亲吻和抚摸安抚了他很久，还十分贴心地找出一条皮质的绑腿把跳蛋的线固定住。“放心啦小甜心，”鸦的舌尖湿漉漉地划过胧通红的耳尖，“没人会发现的。”胧已经很难顾及路人会不会发现，光是想着鸦什么时候会突然按下跳蛋的开关已经折磨得他几乎要颤抖了。或许是察觉到他的不安，鸦偏过头亲亲胧的脸颊，凑在他耳边小声说道：“胧君不要这么紧张嘛，这样下去会湿到流出来哦。”这句话显然没有起到什么正面的作用，胧把视线从地面上拔起来狠狠瞪了鸦一眼，还试图去踩他一脚。鸦连忙伸手把胧揽住，拨开他脸颊边的短发揉揉他的耳垂，“好了好了我不说了，不要生气嘛。”  
  
“珍珠奶茶，三分甜，要温热的。”鸦点完单之后觉得意犹未尽，又跟正在下单的店员添了一句，“我女朋友喉咙痛，喝不了冰的……嘶。”胧终于给他的脚踝来了一脚。其实胧对这种甜甜的饮料没什么太大的兴趣，平时也是喝矿泉水和绿茶更多一些，他很轻易地猜透了鸦的想法——他只是故意买杯喝的来，要他拉下口罩来喝罢了。太幼稚了，我才不会上这种当。胧这样想着，他接过奶茶，脸颊红红地在鸦充满期待的眼神里拉下口罩喝了一口，在吸管上印了一圈红红的唇印。  
  
鸦的恶作剧瘾似乎并没有怎么发作，他和胧手牵手在商业街逛了一段时间，看胧实在是紧绷得要命，在黄昏时分就调转方向回了家。夜幕缓缓垂下，路灯逐盏亮起，街边的行人行色匆匆，他们两个牵着手，就像最普通的情侣那样慢慢走着，融入了流淌的夜色之中。胧的手心出了点汗，他想抽出手蹭蹭湿乎乎的掌心，却被鸦抓得更紧了，用十指相扣的姿势牢牢牵住。凉凉的夜风拂过，胧的脸却热了起来。  
  
走到家附近的时候，天已经完全黑了下来，因为远离商业区，又正是晚餐时间，这附近的路上可以算是人烟稀少。胧终于松了口气放松下来，稍微加快了脚步打算快点到家换掉这身糟糕的衣服。他忽然在宁静的夜色中听到了咔哒的按钮声，他还以为是错觉，可马上从身下传来的震动感告诉了他答案。他恼火地转过身一把揪住了鸦的衣领，“鸦，你这家伙……”鸦一点也不急，他笑着按住胧的腰让他贴紧自己，然后在口袋里调高了档位。“唔……”胧的身体已经紧绷了太久，随随便便几下震动就让他湿透了，他手上发着狠紧攥着鸦的衣服，呼吸却不可控地粗重起来。“好了好了，胧君不要生气嘛，这边又没有人，”他把那只作恶的开关丢在口袋里，双手抱过胧亲亲他的耳朵，像安抚受惊的小动物一样捏捏他的后颈，“胧君已经辛苦地咬了那么长时间，不启动一下给你一点奖励，那也太可怜了。”这也算是奖励吗？胧更生气了，可小穴中激烈的震动让他的双腿都酸软了，只能任由着鸦半抱半推地把他带回了家。他们和一个拎着公文包的上班族擦肩而过，路过的年轻人看看鸦，又看看他紧紧揽在怀里有点颤抖的短发女孩子，打量几眼之后像是想到了什么，加快步伐和他们拉开了距离。  
  
终于回到家，鸦关上门之后马上把怀里的人抵在了门上，扯下口罩吻了上去，一边欺负着胧的舌头和唇瓣，一边撩起裙子稍稍褪下胧的内裤。果不其然，上面早就被体液打湿了，碍事的布料被除去后，湿滑的液体从被跳蛋折磨得快疯了的小穴里顺着大腿根流了下来，滴在黑色的绑腿上。“噗噗噗，胧君刚刚还一副很生气的样子，其实想要得快要自己缠上来了吧。”他这样说着胧，其实自己也早就难以忍耐了，早在天还没黑的时候，他看着胧一脸不安地拉着裙摆贴在自己身上的样子就勃起了，他想直接把胧拉进电玩厅的洗手间里，隔着薄薄的门板让胧听着外面的嘈杂给自己口交，或者把他带到有死角的小巷里，掀开短短的制服裙在墙边掐着他的腰顶进去。但是为了照顾脸皮比纸还薄，还穿着女装陪他逛了这么久的可爱男朋友，他足足忍到天黑才开始释放自己的欲望。出门时涂抹的水红色唇蜜已经在激烈的亲吻中花得一塌糊涂，鸦亲着胧湿漉漉的眼睛，用拇指把那抹红色擦到胧白皙的脸颊上。他伸手一下子把仍在作乱的跳蛋从胧的身体里揪了出来，敏感的小穴口被强烈的震动划过，胧呼吸一滞。鸦三两下解开腰带，把早就勃起的滚烫性器释放出来，双手强硬地在胧的肩膀上用力将他压下去，嘴上的语气却可怜得不得了，“胧君可以帮帮我吗，一下子就好，你看它都硬得不像话了。”说着还用这根东西去拍打胧的脸颊。胧刚刚被磨得失神，后穴的空虚完全勾起了他的欲望。好想做。想要吃掉面前这根东西，上面的嘴和下面的嘴都好想。胧握住了鸦的性器，张开嘴含住圆润的头部，将前端分泌出的液体舔得一干二净，接着是柱身，他沿着凸起的血管细致又急切地吮吸，然后是下方的卵蛋，几乎要整个含进去。鸦被温热的舌头伺候得轻轻叹气，这种舒服也算是一种折磨。在胧用湿热的口腔来了两次深喉之后，鸦抽出湿淋淋的性器，把胧抱去了床上。  
  
床单是昨天刚刚换过的，柔软的米白色，是鸦和胧一起去买来的。假发已经不知道掉在了哪里，深色的裙摆散落在上面，跳蛋还没有关掉，绳子被绑带夹着，上面的液体已经干了，贴着胧的大腿不眠不休地震动着。鸦把胧的衬衫撩到胸前，他并不急着进入，而是在胧清瘦的腰上亲吻起来，在肌肤上亲吻舔舐，用舌头和牙齿留下斑斑点点情欲的红痕。胧几乎要把床单也弄湿了，他难耐地把小腿搭在鸦的肩膀上磨蹭着，轻轻地，像是撒娇一样喊着鸦的名字。鸦了然，他把胧的内裤脱下一半，把它留在小腿上晃荡，然后捏着胧的小腿顶了进去。两个人此时都不渴望温柔缱绻的前戏，疯狂激烈的性事才契合高涨的情欲。鸦发了狠地顶进胧柔软湿滑的小穴，像要把人撞碎一样操弄着。他把小腿袜卷下去，舔着小腿肚上红红的勒痕，然后情难自禁地在上面留下了一圈牙印。胧被突如其来的疼痛刺激得咬紧了后面，鸦当然也感觉到了，他把胧的两条长腿搭在自己腰上，去撸动胧被冷落已久的性器，操进去的动作也随之变得更激烈。在前后一同的攻势下，胧很快就射了，精液喷射到他的小腹上，胸前，深色的裙摆上也沾上了几滴。鸦当然不是那种只顾自己不顾恋人的人，他停止了抽送，俯下身去和胧接吻。“胧君，真的色得要命，我好想多操一会儿。”他吮吸着胧锁骨上薄薄的皮肉，顺便伸手拿过床头的油性笔。胧眯着眼看到他的动作，也不像之前那样拼命抵抗了，还轻轻挺起腰去蹭鸦，用身体告诉他，你想怎么来都可以。鸦惊讶于恋人的顺从，他轻易地侵入胧微张的薄唇，在其中好一番攻城略地后才放过了呼吸急促的胧。他用牙齿咬下油性笔的盖子，笑着看向身体染上了潮红的胧，“胧君今天看起来很兴奋嘛，已经射过一次了哦。”他在小腹靠近耻毛的位置划了一笔，然后把笔丢在了一边，“小兔子，今天我想玩点激烈的，好吗。”胧没有说话，只是舔舔嘴唇，用小腿勾了勾鸦的腰。  
  
胧其实并不知道鸦口中“激烈的”具体指什么，如果是平时鸦提出这种要求的话他一定会红着脸推推他说不要乱玩，但今天不同，或许是穿着短裙在街上逛了一圈之后心情产生了奇妙的变化，他想要配合他的恋人玩一点他想要的。又被从后面操射一次之后，鸦把身体绵软的胧捞过来，在之前的一笔上又添了一笔，然后打开胧的大腿，把性器顶在被操得红红的穴口，“如果不舒服要马上告诉我哦。”胧很快就懂了鸦口中的“激烈”。刚进入的时候，鸦只是掐着胧的腰，另一只手揉捏着胧早已红肿的乳尖，非常温柔地抽送着。没过一会儿，胧忽然感觉到胸前的那只手轻揉地扼住了自己的喉咙，他眯起眼睛看向鸦，鸦的长发被汗水打湿黏在耳边，额头上都是细密的汗珠，他俯下身温柔地舔舐胧的嘴唇，像是在安抚他，然后凑到他的耳边，“我要开始了。”身下的冲撞猛地加快，胧还没来得及发出喘息，喉咙就被突如其来的力量扼住，空气被逐渐剥夺，甜腻的叫声也被锁在了喉间，胧觉得有点难受，不断用手敲着鸦的背部，身体却从这要命的窒息感中汲取到了一丝从未体验过的快感，在体内横冲直撞的性器的形状被肉壁感受得无比清晰，快感冲破濒死的窒息感在脑中炸了开来。胧不知道鸦什么时候松开了手，回过神来的时候鸦已经在舔舐他猛烈起伏的喉结，确认他的呼吸恢复以后深深吻住他，舌尖舔着口腔的深处，“胧君真的好紧，我都差点要射出来了。”紧接着又是猛烈的窒息感。胧已经被完全操开了，他挺起腰身合着鸦的动作把他吃进更深的地方，舌头也不自觉地吐了出来，口水顺着舌尖和嘴角流出来，一副被操坏的失神模样。鸦似乎很喜欢这样，数次把胧沉进了濒死的窒息中，又及时收手给他足够的氧气和安抚的亲吻。胧觉得鸦似乎把他抱起来操了一会儿，还把他抱到餐厅冰冷的桌面上操，他的腰都被硌疼了。鸦也射了一次，换姿势的时候精液滴滴答答从后面流出来，裙子上湿乎乎一团，现在已经结成了泛白的精斑。结束的时候还是在柔软的床上，鸦紧紧抱着胧，像是要把他勒进自己身体里，然后摆动腰肢把精液射进了胧的身体里。小腹上已经写满了一个正字，衬衫的扣子扯掉了好几颗，裙子也已经被干的湿的精液沾染得没法看。胧被操得几乎昏睡过去，连鸦抱他去浴室的路上精液滴了一地也丝毫没有察觉。  
  
鸦把胧仔仔细细清理干净之后放进充满温水的浴缸里，返回卧室把被折腾得乱七八糟的床单换掉之后才把人用浴巾裹着抱回床上。胧已经睡熟了，呼吸平稳，看来没有被刚刚激烈而漫长的性爱影响到太多。他白皙的皮肤上满是星星点点的痕迹，喉咙，胸前，小腹，大腿根，小腿，甚至是脚踝上都留下了大大小小的吻痕，髋骨已经被撞得有些青紫，小穴更是被操到红肿起来。想起刚才这里被自己的性器撑得圆圆的样子，鸦觉得下身又隐隐有些抬头的趋势，但想到可爱的胧今天已经很累了，他也不忍心再折腾他，只好把这次留到明天早上。他把胧揽进怀里，感受着他的呼吸心满意足地睡了。


End file.
